


Dilemma

by Catgodofnsfw



Series: A squad of Omegas [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha William Vangeance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I subcribe to Nacht having a twin theory but sadly it may not be the case, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mating Rituals, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega Yami Sukehiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgodofnsfw/pseuds/Catgodofnsfw
Summary: In the last century Omegas began to have the same rights as Alphas and Betas.Patri wishes to spare them he just doesn't know how yet.William wishes Yami would look at him the way he does him.
Relationships: Nacht/Yami Sukehiro, Yami Sukehiro/Original Character(s), Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Series: A squad of Omegas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fucking know what I'm doing. I just want to write the Black Bulls as Omegas and William/Yami.

For the Elves Omegas we're rare and considred sacred. For the humans they we're rare and consider something to control and own. It wasnt uncommon for their tribe to help escaping Omegas and their childern to lands were they would be free.

Patri often thought about the Omegas of Williams era. They were was more of them then his time and freerer compared to five hundred years ago but still looked down upon. 

It was Sacrilege to harm the Omegas but he wondered if his tribe would still feel the same way. In their quest for vengeance would they spare the Omega humans or slaughter them like the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

William and the Grey Deers mission was trully showing how humans have not change. 

They we're tracking down a group of Alphas who we're kidnapping Young Omega.

Disgusting.

"Hey Vangeance did that waterfall smell funny to you?"

And then their's Yami Sukehiro. A typical human alpha all brash and uncouth.

William looked at Yami with longing eyes as he began Sniffing his arm pit.

How lovely.

If William and Yami we're living amongst his tribe then two Alphas wouldn't be a problem but the Humans don't like when Alphas are in a relationship. Betas are one thing and Omegas are so far and few between that rarely mate witj eachother. If they do its usally older Omegas or Omegas who share an Alpha or Beta.

'William! Answer him before you start to druel.'

"It smelt quite refreshing Yami. This entire area smells refreshing. Very sweet actually it probably why the Bandits stashed the missing Omegas. The plant life seem to be masking their scent and mana."

" Good thing I can sense KI." Yami crossed arms and puffed his chest out.

'Typical human Alpha.'

'The moonlight really highlights his face and muscles.'

'WILLIAM.'

'It really show how pretty he is.'

'WILLIAM!'

"Enough dilly dallying you two. Yami have you pinpointed the base?"

Julius had pulled from the reer patting William on the Shoulder and ruffling Yami's hair.

"Hey! I'm not a little kid Julius!"

The Alpha blushed and pouted.

'How cute.'

'William! Please! Focus!'

"Yes, Sir. Their in the cabin and some are in the woods but I dont see the Omega from the Village. Only the Bandits."

"Hmmm, They have them stashed somewhere else. William, you and Yami take your unit ahead through the forest to flush out any hidden bandits. The rest of us will take the cabin."

"Yes, Sir!" They all yelled in unison.

-

Flushing out the rest of the bandits was to easy. There was still no sign of the Villages missing Omegas. One of the bandits had plant magic and its thorns had pierced Yami after he rushed in to draw them out. William took the opportunity to help him. The Dark Mage's skin was hot to the touch and he looked a bit feverish as well.

"Thanks Vangence you can let go of my arm now."

This mission didn't make sense their was no sign of the Omegas from the town. It was as if they we're lured into a trap of somekind but for what reason.

But then Patri was hit with a wave of Williams arousal and Aplha Instincts. William had shoved Yami against a tree and began to scent him. Both he and William were overwhelmed by the sweet addictive smell of a....

"OMEGA! MINE!"

'William, stop before you regret it.'

"Hey! William let go! Shit! Some one get Julius or Owen!"

Yami let out a keen as the other nights ran for help and William began to lick and nip at the taller Omegas thtoat. Grinding against him inciting more whimpers and moans. His sweet smell growing stronger as his arousal gets stronger. Yami used what little control he had to push the Alpha off.

"Get, off! MMHPF!"

William used the opportunity to give him a bruising kiss and grab his Omega's hands and bind them above with his magic.

William stepped back amd examined how much Yami's control became undone. His already messy hair was messier, his black cloak was somewhere on the ground from him ripping it off so he can have better access to Yami's neck which was covered in hickeys and Saliva the glisting in the moonlight. Lips swollen from when he bit them, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed over and with tears beginning to form.

William can only manged a breathless 'Beautful' before everything going blank and being trapped in one of Julius's binding spells.

"Oyaji." Yami said in relief as Julius released his binds.

Yami could barely stand, so he had to hold onto Julius and whimper. He was on the edge and felt comfort in nuzzling and grasping onto his surgote father. He gone full needy and weepy Omega like his first heat with his birth parents and first time he imprinted on Julius.

When the comforting beta smells of ocean air and water shifted to the alpha smell of old books. He let out another pitful whine.

"Shh, Yami. It's going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok."

Julius rubbed the nape of his neck, threading his fingers through the stragley hair at the base.

He cracked open his eyes before Julius put him in a time bubble. He could have sworn Marx and Owen had red markings their faces for a brief moment before darkness took him over.


	3. Chapter 3

William awoken to Julius in his room. The memories of him trying to dominate Yami.

"Oh no! Captain Julius please tell me I didn't hurt Yami or anything else heinous.?!" He was breathing hard and afraid for what he's done.

'Patri how could I?' 

'Its ok nothing to bad happened'

Julius rushed to his side and started rubbing his back.

"Its ok. Everything was induced by those bandits. The entire town was just a cover for them."

William still felt guilt creep through him.

"How did this happened and how did they trick me into thinking Yami was an omega?"

"Well for one, Yami has always been an Omega."

"WHAT?!"

'WHAT?!'

"Hehehe, That's was the same reaction when Fuegleon and Nozel had when they provided backup. To answer your first question. These bandits we're hired by lower noble houses to capture omega's with rare magic and force them to bear childern with even more powerful magic."

"How dare they!"

'They did the same to Fatri! Its how the house Vaud came to be!' Patri growled.

William would address house Vaud with Patri.

"How many have been taken so far?"

"None actually. Our sources say that this was their first attempt. Since somehow a mole within the Knights medical records stole Yami's file. We knew he would be a target eventually so we played their game. We just didn't expect such powerful spells."

"You made him bait?! He just-"

Julius cut him off with a dark glare. That even made Patri quiver.

" He's just what? An extremely talented mage who happens to be an Omega. It was his idea. I know what my son is capable of."

"SON?!"

'SON?!'

"Yes. Yami Imprinted on me; In the eyes of the law that makes him legally my child. I think you should get some rest now."

Julius got up to leave but was stopped by William.

"Forgive me sir. I'm not quite feeling myself."

"Your right. Your still feeling the effects of your post rut. William, Yami and Zara Ideale are currently the only omegas within the magic nights. Hopefully oneday their will be countless others. Good night William." 

With his final words said Julius left the room and he sank back to asleep.

Only for Patri to awaken to Marx and Owen, no Marco and Ren. They have awakened early because of Patri call to save William and Yami.

Yami was key to his dilemma. Marco and Ren we're able to give him aid.

" This Marx. Is a memory mage like me. I was able to use his magic to gleam at the young Omega's mind as Ren examined him and the alpha father."

Patri raised an Eyebrow.

"Well?"

"The imprint was dubious at best. The boy was fifteen when Julius had met and had recvied his grimior. Although the human Julius was given him free food, education and a place to stay their was no need to imprint on him at such an age."

Ren stepped foward.

"Patri, its sacralge to harm the Omegas and their childern. By the looks of the memories Marco and I looked at we believed we should reevaluate our plans. Whatever we do we must take the Omegas and keep them away from the conflict."

"So its decided we will spare the Omegas and reclaim this land."

He had found a solution to his problem now he must redo his plans.


	4. Chapter 4

William walked to the beach with lunch. It had been weeks since the incident. He hoped Yami will forgive him. Yami was just sitting there looking at the vast Ocean. Yami glanced at him and resumed looking at the water

"You know, my birth parents we're fishermen. They smelt liked the ocean all the time. It was always comfort smell even now."

William sat down and put the box between them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Sure, why not?" He responded lazily probably still lethargic from the spell induced heat. But that didn't stop them from talking. He learned how Yami's parents we're both Betas and how he was a early presenter and because of it his parents would have to hold and coddle him. How he was sent to sea to fish for their buisness. How he got washed to sea and ended up here. The discrimination he faced and him being homeless and meeting Julius. How Julius took him under his wing and helped him.

"After a few months of living between the Novachrono estate and the grey deers headquarters. I guess my body decided after years of no heat I was a safe environment for it to go into heat. I was scared that Julius would jump me but instead he acted like my parents did. My heat triggered his Alpha parantel insticts. I was in heat for almost a month he just held me and doted on me. At one point I guess we imprinted on eachother. Pissed of a lot of the Novachronos."

Yami looked smugged at that fact as he ate the last of the food. William couldn't help but be smitten with the larger Omega.

'Take the imprint story with a grain of salt. The events may not what he thinks they are.'

"Yami about what happened in the woods-

Yami cut him off.

"Look. I know that spell made us do weird stuff and your sorry about it. But we should put behind-"

"Yami! Please! I need to tell-

"I know! Your KI said it all and your not the only Alpha I encountered thats pining for me."

His instincts kicked in.

'William' He felt Patri's warning.

"Wait! Who else-"

"Its ok! William we're all technically kids here. I'm far from ready to settle down and push out a bunch of rugrats. Can we just stay friends and rivals for now please?"

William heart broke a bit at his words but undertood the logic and how sound it was. He looked at the Omegas pleading eyes. How can he deny him this request?

"Of course! I would never force you to do anything!"

"Thanks. Besides I think we make better rivals then a mates."

Yami rubbed his neck and Blushed.

William felt his heart break a bit and felt little anger over the thought of others going after Yami but he will become Stronger and worthy of Yami.

'We will rebuild this country. One that will benefit the Omegas.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter but looks like had more creative steam then I thought.

A year went by since the Mission and many things have gone on. Yami and him have gotten stronger and met many new people. And many new alphas and betas who would take interest in Yami. Especially since as he grew older his scent became sweeter showing how fertile he is. Most of the grey deer knew better to try anything with Yami given how he was one of the Vice Captains and was the Captains ward.

But the other Squads not so much. He would often see Fugeleon sneak glances at Yami when his Father the Captain wasn't looking. 

Nozel just stuck his nose in the air and hmpd whenever they were near. He could tell Yami's scent attracted him though. The royal Alpha's did everything they could to avoid to much contact with them.

From the Purple Orcas Jack the Ripper became prominent in their lives.

Yami and Jack became rivals instantly and competed in everything. From fighting to eating to staring contest. The Boney Beta was determined to outdo the muscular Omega. As far as he can tell their wasn't any real interest in him. 

Then came the resident grey dear twins Nacht and Spiegel. They were lean and fair skinned with soft features. They looked like how many Nobles believed Omegas should be. The Alpha twins enjoyed messing with people with perception of them.

But it didn't take long for Yami, Nacht and Spiegel to grow close. Nacht would say it was sickeningly sweet how head over heals they were with each other. Spiegel complained over Nacht's aloofness and subtleties with his interactions. Their was already talk of possible courtship and mating. He learned when he Joined the House of Vangence that some Nobles have different Traditions on how head of house and marriage was to be handled. Since both Grimm twins we're born Alpha the family chose both of them to be head of house which means they have to share a spouse.

They chose Yami, a brash foreigner that many Noble and Royalty have turn their nose up at. But in passing a few have said some unsavory things about him. How he was probably a good fuck or how the Novachrono's have an exotic breeding stock with rare magic or how they would tame the beast and turn him into a proper Omega. It made him and Patri sick.

According to Captain Julius, The House of Grimm was only okay with this since Yami was Technically a member of House Novachrono.

And William was find with this. He had no claim on Yami and he valued their friendship too much to act like a dominating alpha.

'You and the Grimm twins are what true Human alphas should be.' Patri tried to reassure him but he couldn't help but feel upset and a little Jealous.

But he wouldn't dwell on these thoughts for too long. 

A soft chuckle caught his attention.

"Oh No. Someone is stuck in their own head." Nacht stood next to him with a light blush and soft smile.

"Yes. It seems I have a lot on my mind as of late."

"It wouldn't happened to be my brother and mines love life with your co vice captain, hmm?"

"Well I-"

"I hate people who druel over others like their a piece of meat. But you and Yami have been friends for awhile so you cant help but stare at us." 

Nacht's gentle smile put him at ease. Unfortunately it made put his guard down.

'William!'

Dred filled both souls as Nacht's shadow magic slithered up their body.

"But I love Yami too much to act like a brutish Alpha who decides everything for their omega. If I'm being honest I hate the entire concept. So will I hate you too; Vice Captain, hmm?"

The eerie look in his eyes contrast with his gentle smile. He let out a low growl.

"I have nothing but love and respect for Yami. Not only is he one of my dearest friends but he's my rival. So I do not appreciate whatever your accusing me of."

Nacht's smile fell when he felt the branches of William's magic began to encase him.

"So Nacht what exactly are you implying?"

"Um guys? Your scaring the others here."

Both knights turned to see the Yami and several younger knights hiding behind him.

Both of them cancel their spells. 

Nacht's gentle smile returned when he faced Yami.

"Oh it's nothing Yami we just had a bit of a disagreement." 

Yami just pinched his nose in annoyance. The younger mages instincts were to hide behind the safest person. Unfortunately for Yami being the Omega they hid behind him ninety percent of the time. Especially young Marx who clings to Yami. He wonders if its because of the elf spirit who inhabits his body that encourages it.

"Yeah. Ok. Alright you welps scram! I ain't your damn shield!"

The young mages ran off obediently. Yami just snorted at their antics.

William felt bad for scaring the younger mages and tried not to glare at Nacht when he slide up to Yami and began to bicker with him.

"Nacht! Yami! Please tell me your bickering didn't scare the young knights again?" Spiegle came up to him. The poor light mage was constantly scolding the two of them.

"Actually it was Nacht and I. We had a bit of a disagreement." Spiegel looked shocked glancing at his twin who glanced back. Almost as if a silent conversation took place. Nacht turned back and continued to pull at Yami's face.

Spiegel looked back at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Vice Captain for the ruckus but will be out of your hair soon. I'm sure Captain Julius explained that we'll be at the House Novachrono's estate."

"Ah yes. I was informed. A family dinner was it?" 

'Patri, I think the families are going to discuss Courtship.'

'I'm sorry William. We knew this would happen eventually though.'

Spiegel's smile didn't help with his mood.

"Yes! That is if I can get the GROWN CHILDREN TO BEHAVE!" Spiegle yelled at the too sheepish looking Kights. Spiegel let a another sigh and pinched his nose.

"Tonight is going to go so well. You have a lovely evening Vice Captain!"

"You as well. Try to enjoy your time off."

Spiegel ran over to the bickering mages. Smooshing his cheek into his twin and then nuzzling his nose under Yami's chin. With Yami in the center of the twins they began to lead him out of the hideout.

He tried ignore the Jealousy that brewed under his skin. Yami didn't even say goodbye.

'William?'

'Its ok. I'll come to terms with it. I just have to distance my self a bit but I'll eventually move on.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Done!

A week later Yami had some how convinced Julius to do a beach Training session with the grey deer. So Julius took the new Magic Knights to the Beach with the Vice Captains and other senior members to Raque. A popular beach town that many people of the Noble realm enjoy as Resort. He had come here a few times when his father and step mother would join other nobles for buisness. 

Julius and everyone was excited thinking they would get leisure time. The air was alive with chatter as they rode their brooms over. Cob was a bit disappointed that he couldn't portal over but Yami was adamant about the broom ride.

Julius would explore new magic, some talk about getting tans or building sand castles or swimming.

He overheard Nacht and Spiegel talking about exploring for....

"Fishing Spots?" Nacht and Spiegel descend near him.

"Yes! We want to purchase a small beach property so we can have a beach getaway." William didn't know which twin was on his left before he could respond the twin on his right spoked up.

"Yami enjoys fishing and the beach. We want to make a cozy house for him. A get away for him when he wants to do solo training missions and such."

It was a sweet thought. Yami would enjoy place where he can call his own.

'You know for a Dark Mage. Yami sure loves the water.' 

He chuckled at Patri's observation.

"What?" They asked in unsion.

"Someone once pointed out to me, that for a dark mage Yami really loves the water"

The three of them all laughed out loud catching the attention of Dr. Owen.

"What are you three carrying on about?"

"Yami's love for Water." The twin he was sure was Nacht responded. Everyone knew of Yami's love for water and fishing. Coming from a family of fishermen.

"Makes sense. Most of Yami's birth family had an attribute that was aligned with water. Water, Mist, Ice. With a few relatives who had wind or fire magic. So don't be surprised if you ever have any pups that don't match any of your attributes." With that explanation over Owen floated off too Julius. The three where stunned silent. Everyone assumed that Yami came from a family dark mages but occurance like this was rare. The three looked over to Yami who was off in his own head as the younger Knights once again we're around him once again. Marx trying to engage Yami into the conversations. Hopefully the beach would improve his mood.

Landing on the beach the grey deers we're ready to have fun. William breathed in the sea air. Julius had stars in his eyes as he surveys the area and the people.

Before anyone could do anything everyone felt a dark aura and found themselves neck deep in the sand.

"Ok losers we're hear to train. Not lounge around. For the next few days all of your are going to surpass your limits or die trying!" 

All everyone can think as the Omega Vice Captain stared down at them with dark aura was....

"Scary!"

-

William sat down in the sand with shaky legs, enjoying the cool night air and sand.

He glanced at the pile of young mages he heard of a whine that sounded like Marx complainening about how they cant feel their body.

Cob was passed out in the sand. Nacht was in the fetal postion ontop of Spiegel who was sprawled out like a star fish.

"I hate that phrase." Nacht groaned.

Spiegel asked weakly. "What phrase?"

"Surpass your limits." Dr.Owen responded as he flopped ontop of Julius. Who let out an OOFFF from the contact.

" Surpass your limits! Julius!"

Sheepishly Julius replied. "It was the only way to motivate him at the time. He was struggling to learn the language and writting. Where is Yami?"

William noticed him right away in the water.

"I got him." No one argued as they continued to laze around. He slowly approached Yami who talking in his native language at the water. He had a far away loom as he gazed at the moonlit water.

"Yami?" 

Like that night in the woods the moonlight high lighted his features.

"Uh hey William."

"Are you ok?"

He looked back to the ocean.

"Yeah. Just talking to my parents. Yeah I know that sounda weird but when I was little my father, aunts, uncles and older cousins used to go on long deep sea fishing for bigger and rarer fish. They used to tells us little ones to talk to the sea and the waves would carry our words to them. Stupid I know."

"No actually. When my mother had to work villages away from our own. I used to talk tonthe song birds thinking they would carry my words to her. You found shells?"

They both looked at pile of colorful shells in his arms.

"Yeah. Their magic shells that float up from the underwater sea temple. They change color depending on your attribute and how much magic you put in. Figure you, the twins, mushroom head and the old men over their would appreciate them."

William smiled at the gesture when Yami offered him one. He took it admired his gift.

"You know shells wont make up for the struggle you put us through this week." 

Yami blushed and rubbed his neck with his free arm.

"Yeah but we have a five more days left of are training arc. So we have plenty of more time to have fun in the sun."

William smirked and raised an eyebrow under his mask. 

"And I will do my Omega duties and nurturing all of you back to strength with my magical omega cooking from the great bounty the Big strong Alphas and Betas will no doubt provide for me."

He choked on his own laugh at Yami's deadpan. 

He took Yami's hand into his and lead him out of the water. Listing to the ocean waves crash to the shore.

Nacht and Spiegle had gotten up from their spots. Nacht look like he was pouting slightly from being evicted from his brother's chest. Marx had come runing down to them Yami let go of his hand so he could give Marx a shell and pat him on the head. Yami took his hand again without hesitation.

Julius and Owen had met the half way and William had let go of his hand for the final time.

Yami handed of their shells to his alpha fathers. Julius had sparkles in his eyes over the new magical item required. Owen accepted graciously rolling his eyes at Julius antics.

Yami approached his twin Betroaths and gave them their shells nuzzling at their chins. Then bearing his neck so they can bury their faces into his neck.

"Vice Captain shouldn't we be giveing Vice Captain Yami gifts since where the Alphas and Betas?"

William shook his head and pulled Marx into a half hug.

"No. You'll learn Yami tends to defy traditional dynamics."

For the moment he felt peace. Depsite his inner turmoil he felt peace in this moment. Knowing that with his and Patri's plans for the future he will embrace what peace he has now. Unaware of the tradgies and truths that will take place.


End file.
